


Something New

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, dad jason todd, meta Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: One night everything's normal. The next day Jason and Tim's lives are turned upside down, not for the first time, when Jason learns he has a daughter and Tim get's a visit from a demon who claims she has his powers.





	1. The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on going work.

Tim could see two men on the street bellow. They were standing close talking; lit only by the light of the bar they stood outside. The nearest street light would occasionally give off a pathetic glow before dying out again. One of the men reached into his pocket and Tim leaned forward a bit more.

‘Hey Red don’t think about jumping off now!’ The voice startled him so much he nearly fell of the roof. By the time he’d recovered himself the two men were gone. Cursing under his breath he turned to face Jason.

‘And why would I do that?’ he asked not attempting to hide his annoyance.

‘Dunno.’ Jason shrugged sitting down next to him. ‘Call of the void or something like that. So what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t on patrol tonight.’

‘How did you know?’

‘Dick told me. Well he told Barbara and I happened to hear.’ Meaning you listened in on their conversation Tim thought.

‘Batman got called out on League business. So I’m filing in. What about you?’ Jason pointed to the roof they were sat on.

‘I live here. Top floor. The only way for anyone...’ he stopped looking Tim up and down. ‘The only way for most people to get up here is through my apartment.’ Tim glanced at the street bellow, catching a glimpse of a woman throwing up in the gutter, as her friend pulled on her shirt.

‘Nice place you got.’ He scoffed.'

’S all right.’ Jason shrugged. He stood up and stretched. ‘Well, see you around Red.’ He began to make his way to the door.

‘Yeah see you Red.’ Tim turned to the street bellow. It was deserted. He sighed, apart from the two men nothing really seemed to be happening here. ‘Let’s give it another minuet.’ He told himself.


	2. Rosaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batfam meet Rosaline Todd for the first time.

Tim and Dick made their way up the steps to the manor doors.

‘So any idea why Bruce wanted to meet us here?’ Dick asked. Tim shrugged.

‘No idea. Maybe Damian fell off the roof.’ His brother gave him a sideways glance.

‘Well don’t get your hopes up.’ He teased, reaching for the doorbell. They didn’t have to wait long before it was opened by Alfred.

‘Hey Alfie!’ Dick called.

‘Good morning master Dick. Master Tim. The others are waiting in the TV room.’ The two of them headed off to where everyone else was waiting. Damian was sat closest to the door, pressed up against the arm of the chair as if he was trying to put as much space between Stephanie and himself. Steph was sat at the far end of the couch, talking to Cass who was sat on the floor. Duke was sat on the floor between the Couch and the armchair. Bruce stood in the corner of the room a slightly deeper frown than usual on his face. And sat in the armchair was a young girl they’d never seen before. She had long black hair tied in two bunches and big brown eyes. She sat swinging her legs, her scabby knees visibly peeking out from under her pink shorts.

‘Oh Bruce you didn’t.’ Dick teased.

‘He most certainly did not!’ Damian snapped. The others laughed. Dick still grinning made his way over to the girl, before crouching down so he was eye level with her.

‘Hello I’m Dick, what’s your name?’ She stopped swinging her legs and sat bolt upright.

‘Rosaline Todd.’ She chirped. Dick’s smile faltered as he and Tim, who was now sat between Steph and Cass, turned to look at Bruce. He sighed and shifted slightly.

‘Look does anyone know where Jason is?’ Just as he asked the door bell rang.

‘Well speak of the Devil.’ Alfred said as he left to answer it. The rest of them sat, or in Bruce’s case stood, in silence watching Rosaline. She had started swinging her legs again this time side to side. They all turned to face the door when they heard the loud clomp, clomp, clomp of Jason’s boots. He came in just behind Alfred and stopped in the door way.

‘So what’s going on?’ he asked leaning against the door frame. Bruce sighed.

‘Jason this is Rosaline. She’s. Well she’s your daughter.’ Jason looked at Rosaline, the colour draining from his face. Everyone watched him in silence. But he just stood there like he’d forgotten how to move. Rosaline got down from the armchair and made her way over to him.

‘Are you really my daddy?’ she asked. Jason opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. So he closed it again and nodded. Rosaline’s grin widened and she threw her arms around his legs. Slowly he lifted his hand and placed it on the back of her head. Still grinning she looked up and stomped he feet excitedly.

‘She likes you.’ Cass said breaking the silence. Jason nodded before turning to face Bruce.

‘Where’s her mother?’ he asked.

‘We don’t know.’ Bruce replied. ‘Alfred found her on the door step this morning.’ Jason clenched his teeth in anger. Tim couldn’t blame him, what kind of person left their toddler on a stranger’s doorstep?

‘So how do you know she’s mine?’

‘There was a letter.’ He reached into his pocket and handed it to Jason. ‘It was addressed to me but you should read it.’ Hesitantly Jason took the letter and began to read.

‘There’s no name.’ He said quietly placing the letter on the couch arm next to Damian.

‘So where’s she going to live?’ Tim asked.

‘I wanna live with daddy.’ Rosaline chimed.

‘Is that a good idea?’ Dick asked. ‘You move around a lot, and your place isn’t exactly kid friendly.’

‘Not to be rude Dickie bird but you didn’t even stay in one country until you were eight.’ Dick looked thoughtful.

‘True.’ He laughed. Jason smiled and picked Rosaline up. She laughed happily putting her hands on either side of his face.

‘Rosie. Do you really want to live with me?’ she nodded vigorously.

‘Yep!’ He sighed.

‘OK then.’

***  
After wrestling with the lock for a bit Jason finally got the door open. He walked in, Rosaline trailing behind him pulling her suitcase.

‘Have you eaten today?’ he asked her.

‘The nice man in the big house gave me a cookie.’ He nodded. Ok sit on the couch and I’ll get you some breakfast, and don’t touch anything. He made his way to the kitchenette. There wasn’t much there to eat. A few non perishables he kept in every safe house. Some bottles of alcohol, and just behind the bottles a jar of marmalade. He pulled it out and peered inside. Seems OK, he thought. He found the bread he’d shoved behind the toaster and put the last slice in. While he waited he decided to have a look in Rosaline’s suitcase. It lay at her feet as she swung her legs. Inside were some clothes, a teddy, a doll and a toy rabbit, a sippy cup, a couple of books, a pack of crayons and right at the bottom...

‘Blackbat!’ Rosaline cried grabbing the doll. ‘You found her.’ Jason reached into the suitcase and pulled out the two other dolls, a Batman and a first Robin doll. He could tell by the shape they were in they were older.

‘Do you play with these a lot?’ he asked. She nodded.

‘Black bat’s the bestest.’ Jason laughed putting the dolls down.

'She is pretty cool.’ He picked up the sippy cup and he filled it with water, before finishing the toast and handing it to Rosaline.

‘Ta.’ He nodded before heading to his bedroom. It was a tiny cupboard room that was half taken up by a single mattress. Most of the other half was taken up by a trunk that was filled with spare clothes, tools and ammunition. He gave the trunk a tug. It didn’t budge. He grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled hard. Nothing.

‘Daddy.’ A voice called from the doorway. ‘What are you doing?’ He turned to see Rosaline standing there.

‘I’m trying to move my things out of here so you can sleep here.’

  
‘Can I help?’ Jason laughed.

‘You can try princess. But I can’t move it.’ Rosaline made her way over, before walking round to the side and placing her hands on the trunk. With a tiny grunt she lifted the trunk off the floor with ease. Jason stared at her as she grinned up at him. That trunk should off taken two grown men to lift. And here was this tiny four year old carrying it like it was nothing. She’s a fucking meta he thought. As if having a daughter wasn’t weird enough he had to have one with super strength. By the time he’d pulled himself out of his trance Rosaline had already carried the trunk into the next room and put it down behind the couch.

‘Daddy can we go to the park?’

‘Yeah sure. But we need to go to the store after.’


	3. Mesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets a stranger in the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be longer. But I decided the rest should be a separate chapter.

Tim sank into the chair and rubbed his face. What a way to start the day. Still, he thought, it’s not the weirdest thing to happen around here.

‘Hey is this seat taken?’ he looked up at the girl standing over him.

‘Uh no.’  
  
‘Thanks.’ She sat down in the seat across from him. She was around his age and kind of pretty. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and rosebud lips. Her pale willowy arms were covered in tattoos of symbols, most of which he didn’t recognise. He noticed she didn’t have a drink on her. She smiled at him with an icy smile.   
  
‘You don’t remember me do you Tim?’ Tim shook his head.

‘Didn’t think so. You were just a babe after all.’  
  
‘Sorry but who are you?’ The girl laughed, the sound made his skin crawl.

‘Oh where are my manners. I’m Mesper.’ Her grin widened. ‘And I have something of yours.’  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘Your powers.’ Tim’s head jerked back.

‘Ok who’s pranking me?’ Mesper’s smile faltered.

‘Oh I can assure you this is no joke.’ She lowered her shades to show two black eyes. ‘You see when you were little you got sick. Very sick. In fact you were dying and the doctors couldn’t do anything about it. So in order to save you, your parents made a deal with me. I’d cure you and in exchange I could take your powers.’ She leaned back her smile now sickeningly smug.

‘So why do you want to give them back?’  
  
‘I had a change of heart.’ Tim raised an eyebrow, as far as he was aware demons didn’t have hearts. Nor were they in the habit of giving things away for free.

‘Well thanks but no thanks. I’ve lived this long without any powers.’ He finished his drink and stood up. ‘Well it was nice talking to you Mesper.’ He began to walk away.

‘You’ll take my offer one day!’ she called. I doubt it, he thought.


	4. Parks and Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Rosaline have a day out.

Jason stretched his legs and stifled a yawn. Rosaline was running around the roundabout making no attempt to get on. The woman who was sat next to him laughed.

‘Is that your daughter?’ she asked, pointing to Rosaline. He nodded.

‘She looks just like you.’ Jason glanced over to his daughter, who was now lying on the middle of the see-saw. She did look a little like him. Her skin was a bit darker and her eyes were dark brown, whilst his were bottle green. But she had the same curly hair, the same square jaw. She had the same nose too, flat with wide nostrils; the kind that looked like it belonged on a boxer.

‘What’s her name?’  
  
‘Huh? Oh, Rosaline.’ The woman nodded.

‘That’s a pretty name. A little old fashioned but pretty. How did you choose it?’ Jason shrugged.

‘I didn’t her mom did.’ The woman raised her eyebrow. Jason squirmed a little. How many questions was this woman going to ask? He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. They had been there for a while. He put his phone away and stood up.

‘Rosie we have to go now.’ Rosaline shook her head.

‘Noooo.’ She giggled.

‘Yes.’ Rosaline shook her head again. Sighing he walked over to her and crouched down. ‘Rosaline you can either stay here a bit longer or we can go now and have lunch at Bat Burger.’ Her eyes lit up.

‘Burger! Burger!’ she squealed. Jason laughed and picked her up off the see-saw.

‘Ok burger it is.’

 

***

  
They sat in a booth by the window, Rosaline jumping up and down excitedly. She was still chanting burger, burger, albeit a little quieter. He laughed.

‘You’re not having your burger until you settle down.’ She stopped jumping and pretended to sulk, though the gleam in her eye gave her away. Jason placed her kids’ meal in front of her and she ripped the box in two.

‘Hey hey slow down, it’s not gonna run away.’ Ignoring him Rosaline reached into the box and pulled out the toy, it was a red hood figure. Jason watched as she unwrapped it and sat it down on the table, before reaching for her burger. Neither of them noticed the two figures approaching them.

‘Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here? Every other table is full.’ He looked up to See Commissioner Gordon standing there with one hand on Barbara’s wheelchair.

‘Jason!’ Barbara cried.

‘Do you know him?’ the commissioner asked.

‘What? Oh, yeah. He’s a, friend of Dick’s.’ She answered quickly.

‘Well it’s nice to meet you.’

‘Uh yeah. Here please sit down.’ He moved over so the commissioner could sit down. Barbara parked her chair on the end of the table.

‘So who’s this?’ she asked pointing to Rosaline.

‘That’s Rosaline, my daughter.’  
  
‘I didn’t know you had a daughter.’ He shrugged.

‘Neither did I until this morning.’  
  
‘So Jason are you in college or?’ Gordon asked.

‘No, I never finished school due to an, accident. I just do a little freelance work at the moment.’ The commissioner nodded.

‘Drat!’ Barbara cried.

‘I forget to pick up some sugar.’  
  
‘I’ll get it.’ Gordon said standing up. Once he was out of ear shot Barbara leaned forward.

‘So is she really yours?’  
  
‘Yeah I was as surprised as you are.’ He sighed. ‘It’s weird. And to make things weirder people have been approaching me all day. This lady at the park wouldn’t stop asking questions.’ Barbara smiled.

‘That’s probably because it’s hard to be intimidated by someone holding hands with a toddler. Even if they are 6 feet of muscle.’  
  
‘I’m not a toddler I’m four!’ Rosaline cried indignantly. They laughed.

‘Hey Babs your free tonight right?’  
  
‘Yeah why?’  
‘Could you watch Rosie for me? I’ve got some stuff I need to do.’ She sighed.

‘Ok. Drop her round mine tonight.’  
  



	5. The Deal

How had it all gone so wrong? Tim tried to move but the beam on his chest was too heavy. He craned his neck too see Robin on the flood bellow, lying there and breathing heavily. He had given up trying to stand up again and was trying to crawl away, though where to Tim couldn’t tell. Tim watched helplessly as a large scaly fist came down on Robin’s back. The force of this punch was enough to make him sick.

‘You know this wouldn’t have happened if you’d taken my offer.’ He turned his head to see Mesper sitting there cross legged. She smiled with her too sharp teeth.

‘It’s not too late y’know. My offer still stands.’ Tim thought for a moment. He still didn’t trust her. But he couldn’t see another way out. And unless someone did something soon Damian would most likely be killed. He took a deep breath.

‘Ok.’ Her grin widened.

‘Good boy.’ She placed her spread her fingers and placed the tips on his face. He stifled a scream as something that felt like fire ran through every nerve in his body.

‘There done. Now let’s get this thing off you.’ Tim felt a weight lift off his chest. Still aching he staggered up. Now he was standing up he could clearly see Killer Croc still looming over Robin, who was now lying still and covering their head with their hands. Croc raised his hand no longer in a fist but in a claw. He was going to slice his back. He was going to kill him. Tim had to do something. Anything! He had to...

***

  
Tim opened his eyes to see Steph and Duke standing over him.

‘Hey are you ok?’ Steph asked.

‘Yeah I think so, why?’

‘Because you’ve been unconscious for five hours.’ Duke replied. Tim sat bolt upright.

‘What!? What happened? Where’s Croc. Where’s Robin?’

‘Hey, hey it’s OK.’ Duke shushed him. ‘Damian’s in his room. That’s where Bruce and Dick are. He’s got some heavy bruising on his back and a broken arm, but he’ll be fine.’ Tim breathed a small sigh of relief. Now he’d calmed down he could see he was back in the cave. Duke had changed back into his civilian clothes and Steph had removed her mask. They all turned when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

‘You’re awake.’ Bruce commented breathing a sigh of relief. ‘How long has he been awake?’  
  
‘Not long.’ Steph replied. ‘But he’s still a little out of it.’ Bruce nodded.

‘What happened?’ Tim asked.

‘We don’t know. What’s the last thing you remember?’ Tim frowned. How much should he tell them? Nothing, at least not yet.

‘I remember seeing Croc about to slash Damian’s back and then nothing.’ He looked down. ‘I’m sorry. I messed up. If I’d...’  
  
‘No.’ Bruce interrupted. ‘It’s not your fault. You weren’t to know Croc would be there too.’ Tim nodded, though he wasn’t convinced. It had been his plan after all.

‘So what did happen?’  
  
‘We don’t know. When I arrived both of his arms had been ripped off.’  
  
‘What!?’  
  
‘Damian said he saw nothing. I was hoping you’d seen anything but obviously not.’ He sighed. Tim stood up.

‘I should be heading home.’ Steph placed her hand on his shoulder.

‘Do you want me to come with you?’ she asked. He shook his head.

‘No. I’ll be fine on my own.’ She looked like she was about to argue, before thinking better of it.

‘Ok. See you tomorrow.’

  
***

Jason knocked on the door and leaned back on one leg. It wasn’t long before the door opened.

‘Hey sorry I’m late.’ He stepped inside.

‘Things didn’t go to plan. So how was she?’  
  
‘She was good.’ Barbara pointed to the couch where Rosaline lay clutching her Black Bat doll. Jason had put her in her pyjamas before dropping her off.

‘How are you getting her home?’  
  
‘I’ll carry her. She doesn’t weigh a thing.’ Barbara nodded, and then frowned.

‘Jason, I’m not sure how to put this. But have you noticed anything odd about Rosie?’  
  
‘Like what?’  
  
‘Like she’s a little stronger than most four year olds.’ Jason looked down biting his lip.

‘Yeah sorry I didn’t tell you about that.’  
  
‘Jason you need to tell Bruce about this.’ He grimaced but nodded.

‘Yeah you’re right.’ He walked over to Rosaline and picked her up.

‘I’ll do it later today. But right now I need to get this one home.’ The walk back took a little longer than he thought, but Rosaline slept the whole way there. Eventually they reached the apartment door. With some difficulty he unlocked the door and carried her inside. Taking care not to wake her he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and stroked her hair. ‘Goodnight petal.’ He kissed her cheek before leaving to get ready to get some sleep. Or at least what little he could get from sleeping on the couch.


	6. A Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's demon deal has made him sick and it only gets worse from there.

Tim couldn’t sleep. Granted that was pretty normal for him, but tonight was different. His whole body ached and he couldn’t stop sweating and shivering. He was also thirsty, but just sitting up was proving to be an effort. He was about to make another attempt at sitting up when he was interrupted by a huge coughing fit. When he had finally finished hacking and chocking he noticed drops of water falling around him, some hitting his cheek. Strange, he thought, was there a leak? He pulled himself up and looked up. There were rain clouds on his ceiling.

‘Did I do that?’ he whispered. No sooner had he said that and the clouds were gone. ‘Guess that answers that.’ With some effort he pulled himself out of bed and staggered to the door. He stumbled over the junk scattered on the floor, grabbing onto the door frame when he reached it. His head was spinning and his legs felt like lead. He was about to take a step when some invisible force threw him back. Using the door frame for support he pulled himself up again. Looking around everything looked normal except... Tim let out a whimper. The door and windows were gone, replaced by nothing but walls. He was trapped. But how? He staggered over to where the door should off been and pushed. Nothing. He knocked and listened. It was solid. He pushed harder. Still nothing.

‘Oh come on!’ he yelled. The couch burst into flame. Tim stared in horror. Ok, ok don’t panic, he thought. Just put it out. But how? The rain, use the rain. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again a cloud had formed over the couch. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, only to fall back. He landed with a thud. It took him a moment to get over the shock and when he did he saw he was outside. He pulled himself up. That’s the second time I’ve fallen on my ass tonight, he thought. Looking around he noticed he was in an alleyway. Definitely not anywhere near his place. Great, he thought. I’m lost. He looked down.

‘And I’m not wearing any shoes.’ He muttered. Taking a couple of shaky steps he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered violently. ‘Stupid demons and their stupid deals.’  
  
‘Hey kid you ok?’ He looked up to see a man standing at the entrance of the alleyway.

‘Uh yeah. I’m just... Can you tell me where I am?’  
  
‘Well this is Trinity Way.’ Trinity way, Tim thought, that’s near Jason’s place.

‘Thanks.’ He was about to start heading home when he stopped. A familiar burning sensation was spreading through him. Oh no, he thought, walking backwards away from the man. No, no, no.

‘Kid are you ok?’ the man asked walking towards him.

‘No, please. Don’t... don’t come any closer.’ The man ignored him.

‘It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. What’s your name?’ Tim kept stumbling backwards.

‘Please no...’ before he could finish he was thrown through the air. Pain throbbing through his skull where he’d smacked his head on the ground; Tim lay there gasping for breath. Carefully he began to sit up, jumping back when he saw what he’d done. The man was lying in pieces. His head and arms cleanly cut from the body. Tim stood up and staggered forward. Stopping when he felt the growing pool of blood touch his bare feet. Now he was closer he could see the man’s head had been split in two. Unable to speak from shock he started walking faster, ignoring the blood beneath his feet. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he was letting his legs carry him. He found himself walking up the steps to an apartment building. He pushed the door open. A rat ran off down the hall, disturbed by the sudden light that had fallen across it. He stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind him. He made his way up the stairs, half praying the floor wouldn’t give way, and half praying it would. Eventually he reached the top floor. Most of the doors were open, some even hanging off their hinges where they’d been kicked in. Only one door was shut, a faint glow coming from the crack beneath the door. Tim stumbled over to it, ignoring the splinter that was now embedded in his foot. Too tired to make a fist he pounded on the door with a shaky palm. It didn’t take long for the door to open.

***

Jason glared out into the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eye with one hand and holding his pistol with another. Looking down he saw Tim sat on the floor hugging himself, his feet covered in blood. Jason’s annoyed look turned to one of concern.

‘Tim are you ok?’ he asked kneeling down. Tim leaned back, as if he was trying to push through the wall behind him.

‘I made a mistake...’  
  
‘What do you mean?’ Tim looked up at him tears in his eyes.

‘I don’t know what to do. I can’t control it.’  
  
‘Control what?’ Jason asked frantically. Something was seriously wrong. Should he call Bruce? He probably should. He stood up and went to grab his comm. It wasn’t long before he got a response.

‘Jason?’

‘Bruce something’s wrong with Tim.’

‘Jason I’m busy. I’m sure whatever it is you can handle it.’

‘You really think I’d be asking for your help if... What the fuck!’ before he could finish Tim was thrown back by an invisible force. At the exact same time every light in the hallway came on.

‘Jason. What happened?’ Jason ignored him rushing over to Tim.

‘Tim! Timmy are you ok?’ leaning over him he could now see he had knocked himself unconscious, and his arm was at an awkward angle. ‘Ok something’s really wrong with Tim. I think he needs help now.’ There was a pause.

‘Bring him to the watch tower.’


	7. At the Watch Tower

Tim opened his eyes only to close them again when met with a blinding light. He tried to lift his arm to shield his eyes, only to be met with more pain. His arm was broken. He tilted his head. He couldn’t see much through half closed eyes, but it looked like he was in a hospital room. The burning sensation was spreading again. Tim braced himself for the pain. He could only hope no one was in the room with him.

***

Jason watched as Tim arched his back before being thrown back onto the bed. Another portal opened up before closing again. He glanced over at Green Arrow and Cyborg, the only two members of the league who hadn’t left to go on a mission. The three of them, four if you counted Rosaline, were waiting for the others to come back.

‘What could have done this?’ Green Arrow asked.

‘No idea.’ Jason answered, shifting a little to get a better grip on Rosaline, who was still half asleep. ‘He was fine last time I saw him. I heard he fainted, but I can’t see what that would have to do with anything.’ He looked down at the ground. ‘I just hope he’ll be ok.’  
  
‘I’m sure he will.’ The three of them turned to see Superman approaching.

‘Where’s...’  
  
‘Batman will be here soon. He asked me to fly on ahead.’ Jason released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Rosaline now more awake was squirming to be put down.   
  
‘Who’s this?’ Superman asked.

'This is Rosaline. She’s my daughter.'' Jason replied putting her down.

'I didn’t know you had a kid.'  
  
'Most people don’t. Rosaline don’t touch that!' Rosaline ignored him grabbing hold of a large metal crate.

'I wouldn’t worry. It’s not like she can...' Before he could finish Rosaline lifted the crate clean off the ground.

'Rosaline Amber Todd, put that down now!' Rosaline stuck he tongue out and giggled.

'Rosaline I am not playing. Put it down and come back here right now!' She dropped the crate her face screwed up and tears running down her face. Jason stormed over and picked her up.

'You can’t just disobey me and then cry when I yell.' Rosaline just kept sobbing. 'Rosie, look at me. Ok fine don’t look but listen. We didn’t know what was in there it could have been dangerous.' He sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. 'You’re not like most little girls Rosie. You’ve got to be careful. Ok?' Rosaline nodded reluctantly. 'Good girl.' He put her down and turned to face the other three.   
  
'She’s a meta?' Cyborg asked. Jason nodded.

'Super strength. I’m not sure how, or if that’s it though.'  
  
'Who’s her mother?' Superman asked.

'I don’t know. Someone left her on Batman's doorstep yesterday with a note.' Green Arrow was about to say something when he was interrupted by Tim having another power surge. This time in the blink of an eye the room turned upside down.

'What just happened!?' Superman asked   
  
'He’s been doing this since he got here.' Jason replied.

'It’ll go back to normal in a minute.' Cyborg added. 'Not long after he arrived he set the room on fire.' Sure enough Tim arched his back and the room went back to normal. They stood in silence, the only sound coming from Rosaline who was hopping around loudly announcing that she was a bunny, until they heard the door open.

'Where is he?' They turned to see Batman hurrying towards them, Wonder Woman close behind. 'Where is he?' Jason pointed at the window into the next room.

'Why is no one in there with him?' Wonder Woman asked frowning slightly.

'It was too dangerous.' They both stared at Jason.

'How?' She asked.

'I think you’re about to see for yourself.' Green Arrow answered pointing. They watched as with as a chair that sat in the middle of the room split in two.

'What was that?' She cried.

'I think it’s him.' Jason replied. 'But how I’m not sure.'  
  
'It looks like he could be a meta. But why his powers started manifesting now isn’t clear.' Green Arrow added.

'Why indeed.' They all turned towards the source of the voice. Standing there was a girl with bright red hair, her arms and neck covered in sigils and a long scar visible across her stomach.

'Who are you and how did you get in here?' Wonder Woman commanded. The girl grinned with her too sharp teeth and blinked her pitch black eyes.

'Why where are my manners? I’m Mesper.'  
  
'You’re a demon.' Jason hissed pulling Rosaline, who had rushed over to him, closer to his side. Mesper laughed.

'Why yes I am. Clever of you to notice.' Her smile fell and she pulled a fake look of concern. 'So how’s Timmy. I hoped my gift wouldn’t make him too sick.'  
  
'Your gift?' Batman asked.

'Well I mean it was more like I was returning it.' She looked at their confused faces and sighed. 'When Timmy was just a babe he got sick. Very sick. Doctors said it was terminal and his parents should start saying goodbye. Of course that didn’t go down well with dear mommy and daddy, so as a last resort they summoned me. Of course I don’t do things for free and neither wanted to offer their soul. So they offered me something else. You see their precious child had been born with powers. But they were dangerous and too much for a little baby to control. So I agreed to take them, in return for healing him. I would have kept them but I got bored. So I gave them back.' She grinned. 'It’s kinda sweet. He only accepted my offer to save his baby brother.'  
  
'What exactly are these powers?' Cyborg asked. Mesper looked thoughtful.

'Portal creation, some kind of telekinesis, mind control, precognition, retrocognition and reality manipulation.' She counted everything off on her fingers.

'Reality manipulation?' Green Arrow asked.

'Does exactly what it says on the tin. Though it’s pretty limited.' She shrugged. 'That’s probably why I got bored.' For a moment no one said anything nobody even moved. Then they heard a voice.

'What are you doing here?'

***

Tim glared at Mesper, clinging onto the door frame to support his shaking legs.

'Nice to see you too.' Mesper scoffed. 'I was just making sure you were ok.' Angry Tim took a step forward and nearly fell to the floor, only being prevented from doing so by Jason and Batman who had both caught him.

'You don’t care if I’m ok.' He hissed, not looking up. 'You knew this would happen.'  
  
'Did I know giving you back your powers would cause you to go into power surges? Well yes but you knew the risk was there.' Tim looked up his eyes full of anger.

'I didn’t know it would kill anyone!' Everyone stepped backwards. Tim felt Jason’s grip loosen and Batman’s tighten.

'Tim, what happened?' Jason asked.

'I, I didn’t mean to.' Tears started pouring down his face. 'I told him. I told him to stay away. He didn’t listen. He didn’t fucking listen!'  
  
'Now there’s no need for that language.' Wonder Woman scolded gently.

'Shut up!' Tim spat. Her mouth snapped shut so fast it was a surprise she didn’t bite her tongue. Mesper laughed.

'Mind control remember.' She stretched and yawned. 'Well I’m bored now. See ya ‘round Timmy!' and with that she disappeared.

'Well.' Cyborg began. 'Guess that answers the question of how?' Tim sat on the floor staring at his hand, he was still cold but maybe he could... he took a deep breath and concentrated. He could hear the others talking but he wasn't really paying attention.

'Well maybe we could go to Bell rev and... Tim! You’re on fire' He looked up and held the flame in his palm up. 'I was cold.' He explained smiling a little.

'Wasn’t that arm broken?' Cyborg asked.


	8. The Problem With Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is currently out of comish so updates will be slow for the foreseeable future.

Jason stretched his arm out. Just a little farther, he thought. Almost... Got it! He pulled the shoe out from under the couch. Standing up he handed it to Rosaline.

"Shoes go by the door not under the couch ok." She nodded. "Now put them on." He made his way to the kitchenette and finished packing her lunch. A jam sandwich, some cherries, a piece of celery and some peanuts. Then he put it in her backpack.

"I put my shoes on daddy!" Rosaline called. He looked up to see she was wearing her shoes, on her hands.

"Rosie." he warned smiling a little. "That's not what I meant now put them on properly. And quickly we're going to be late." Still grinning she took her shoes off her hands and put them on her feet. Jason got her coat down from the peg and handed it to her before putting on his own. When he'd finished he looked down to see his daughter still struggling with her top button. Sighing he bent down and did her coat up for her.

"There we go. Come on now or we will be late." They walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and out the side entrance. Rosaline skipped ahead her backpack bumping against her back. "Rosie slow down!" Jason called, rushing to catch up before she decided to skip right into the road. She stopped and looked back at him.

"But we're late." she argued.

"I know that. Look just hold my hand." She looked thoughtful before grabbing on to one of his fingers. She looked up at him and grinned. "Ok, let's go." Now holding onto his finger Rosaline continued skipping along.

 

When they reached the bus stop the bus was just pulling in. They boarded, bought their tickets and sat down near the back of the bus.

"Now Rosie remember what I told you. At school you tell people your name is Rosaline Scott. And you can't tell anyone about your powers."

"But why?" He sighed and ruffled her hair. "There are people who won't like the fact your different. They might use it as an excuse to hurt you. I want you to stay safe."

"But why do I have to lie about my name?"

"That I can't explain just yet. You'll just have to trust me ok?" She nodded

"Ok daddy." The rest of the journey passed with the only sound from either of them being Rosaline's humming.

 

Eventually they reached their stop and got off. Almost there, Jason thought, and just in time too. They made their way across the road to the school gates. Once there Rosaline suddenly went very quiet and clung to Jason's leg.

"Hey Rosie posy what's wrong?" Rosaline mumbled something. Jason bent down so he was eye level with her. "What was that? I can't hear you when you talk to my legs." She giggled nervously and looked at him.

"I don't want to go to school."

"And why not?"

"It's scary." He looked down thinking. He remembered he'd been scared on his first day. His dad had physically dragged him through the gates, telling him if he didn't go to school he'd lock him in the cupboard again. No way was he doing that to Rosie.

"It's ok to be scared. I was scared on my first day." Rosaline frowned as if she didn't believe him. "I was. But my dad made me go and I'm glad he did." he patted her cheek. "You can always get the school to call me if you get really scared. But can you try to be a brave girl for me?"

"OK daddy." She threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her on her cheek. "Mwah!" he stood up.

"Be a good girl now." Rosaline grinned and made her way through the gate. Jason watched before heading back to the bus stop.

***

Tim sat on the floor. Taking a deep breath he focused on the weights in front of him. Slowly two large dumbbells began to rise. They floated in mid air, half way across the room. OK, he thought. Now just ease up a little... Crash! Both came crashing down.

"Tim?" he looked round to see Bruce stepping into the room.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm just, practising." he snapped his fingers and the dumbbells seemed to jump back into their storage space. "I think I'm getting the hang of the telekinesis." he leaned back against the wall. "I can lift up to four things at a time." Bruce grunted in acknowledgement. "Well I can lift one large thing or four smaller things. Actually I think if I concentrate I could lift a small car."

"That's a lot." Bruce commented. "Well I guess I should go now..." he turned to leave.

"Wait!" he stopped and looked back. "It's been over a week now and you haven't said anything."

"About what? Your powers? The fact you made a deal with a de..."

"I killed someone Bruce!" Tim interrupted. "That guy in the alley. I killed him."

"You didn't mean to."

"That doesn't change anything." tears started to trickle down his face. "It doesn't change what I've done." Sighing Bruce walked over to the sobbing boy and pulled him to his chest. Tim stiffened briefly before going limp. "I'm scared Bruce. What if I loose control again?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that." Bruce searched his brain for something to say. But words weren't his forte at the best of times, and he really didn't want to risk upsetting Tim further. Though he'd reassured him he wouldn't loose control the risk was still there. So instead he stood there stroking Tim's hair until the sobbing slowed to a stop.


End file.
